


Happy New Year

by jeanvaljeanralphio



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanvaljeanralphio/pseuds/jeanvaljeanralphio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Finnick and Annie meet up at a New Year's Party. (There's some Joniss, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Rating because there's a lot of alcohol and to play it safe.

"Ugh, this party is lame," Johanna says, drinking down half her glass of champagne in one swift motion.

"You're the one who wanted to come," Annie reminds her. Johanna shrugs and downs the rest of her drink.

"I'm gonna go see if Katniss wants to be my first kiss of the New Year. That's a tradition I think I can handle."

Annie rolls her eyes, but smiles.

"Good luck," she calls at her roommate's retreating back. She gets a half-hearted wave in response.

Annie wanders into the nearest chair and plants herself in it. Parties aren't usually a big thing for her. If Johanna hadn't dragged her out of the apartment, she'd be spending New Year's Eve like she spends most nights: alone, in bed, with a bowl of Ramen and _When Harry Met Sally_. This year is different, though. Harry will have to wait to meet Sally, because Annie Cresta is out and about. She sips at her own champagne and looks around the crowded little apartment.

Johanna's found Katniss, of course. They're chatting in a corner. Katniss is running her fingers over Johanna's hand, which makes Annie smile. They've been flirting for weeks now. They should get together, those crazy kids.

There aren't a lot of other people Annie knows. Peeta, who sits next to her in her American History class, is refilling his glass and talking to a boy she doesn't recognize. Cashmere and Enobaria, from her Spanish study group, are dancing really close to each other, obviously drunk. She smiles again at that. Everyone seems to be having fun, at least.

For a moment, Annie considers ducking out early to go home and watch something on Netflix, but then the door opens, and her heart jumps.

Finnick Odair walks in, carrying a bottle of Jack in one hand and a bottle of Fireball in the other. The whole room cheers, either for him, or the alcohol, or maybe both. He sets the bottles down and sifts through the crowd, making sure to say hello to every person. Annie downs the rest of her drink and stands up. She leans against the wall and tries to look elusive and bored. She has no idea if this will work, or even do anything, but she has to try.

"Save the best for last," Finnick's voice half-yells over the party noise, and she turns to look at him. His hair is tousled like it normally is. His green-blue eyes are staring right at her. A smile barely touches his lips. He scoops her into a hug, his hands running slowly along her back, and she can actually feel her heart stop. His hugs make her feel safe.

"You're really late," she jokes, pulling away and leaning back against the wall. "I almost thought I wouldn't see you until next year."

"You're hilarious, Annie Cresta," he says. "But someone had to get better booze. And, well, since I love being the life of the party...."

He smiles. Annie smirks.

"I'm glad you made it," she says.

"What?" He leans in, hoping to hear her better, but before she can repeat herself everyone cheers and begins counting down.

_10! 9! 8!_

"I'm glad you made it!" she shouts.

_7! 6! 5! 4!_

"Me, too!" he yells back with his usual slightly crooked smile.

_3! 2! 1!_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they both cheer with the rest of the room. Annie looks around. People have already paired off for their first kiss of the New Year. Katniss has Johanna pressed up against the door. They look like they'll never pull apart. Peeta kisses the guy he's standing with, quickly and lightly, before they both start laughing.

"Annie," someone says in front of her. She snaps back to her own moment. Finnick is looking right at her. "Do you...? Should we...? Do you want to be my first kiss of 2015? I mean, I've always found this tradition kinda pointless, but I don't want to be left out."

"That's only a decent line, Odair. I expected better from you."

They both smile and lean in at the same time. His lips touch hers, and what's supposed to be a short peck on the lips makes both of them hesitate. His lips are a little rough, not smooth like she'd imagined. She knows her breath is horrible. She should've brought breath mints or gum, or something. They open their mouths at the same time, and she feels his tongue pressing against hers.

Everything else seems to stop. The room around them goes silent, or maybe she just doesn't care about them any more. He moves his hands up to her face, and brushes across her cheeks until she feels his fingers running through her hair. She sighs and wraps her arms around his neck, bumping one hand against her empty champagne glass. She feels her back press against the wall.

"Get a room!" someone shouts at them, and then the moment is over. They pull back from each other and smile and wave around the room. A few people clap or whistle, but mostly they don't care. The music is louder now, the talking increases, and there's a scramble near the alcohol to refill drinks.

Annie looks back at Finnick. They shuffle around awkwardly for a moment.

"I should get another drink," she says. He pulls her glass from her hand.

"I'll be your bartender for the evening." He smirks and begins to walk away, but turns back. "Oh, and... Happy New Year, Annie."

She grins so wide she can actually feel the corners of her eyes crinkle.

"Happy New Year, Finnick."


End file.
